


ATTENTION. I, uh... I need some fic suggestions.

by Miscellaneous_Artiste



Category: Original Work
Genre: I need suggestions, M/M, cos I can’t find any good fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Artiste
Summary: I’ve got a thing for age differences. (age range 20-50) Hate me for it, I don’t care. However, I have a very different idea of it than other people...
Comments: 4





	ATTENTION. I, uh... I need some fic suggestions.

Like I’ve said in the summary, I’ve got a thing for age differences. Specifically between men, in this case.

Now, I’ve looked-a lot-for my kind of age difference fic. However, I’ve realised that my idea of this kind of fic is very different from others. See, I’ve only found rough sugar daddy ones, where the younger one is an child-abuse victim, and the older one has decided to take advantage of his innocence. I enjoyed none of them. I only found D/s ones, where the Dom here doesn’t let his lover come without him, and if he _does,_ then he’s promptly punished. I also enjoyed none of these.

The kind of fics I’m looking for are more like this: Middle age gentleman/younger man. A fic where this gentleman character enjoys a slow burn, taking his other out on picnics, reading to him, playing music for him. Slowly falling deeper in love with him. And love-making doesn’t involve mildly non-consensual bondage, but is instead slow and sweet. That kind of fic.

But I cant find that _anywhere._

So if you know of any fics like this, even if it’s in a specific fandom, please, _please_ give me a title for it? I’d love to read it, so badly.


End file.
